Veronica Mars and the NCIS
by Amydali86
Summary: Veronica Mars meets Gibbs and his team when she goes to help an old... something. Spoilers through all episodes most likely, although a certain killer is still alive, not shot by CW. I do not own NCIS or Veronica Mars. REVISED
1. Chapter 1

I realized something after I first posted story. It was not split into the correct chapters… will update soon thanks.

NCIS AND VMARS

Chapter 1

The name TOPGUN appeared in her instant messaging. "Why is Tad Wilson IMing me?" Veronica asked herself.

Opening it up the message says, "I thought Carmen deleted it?"

Veronica texts back, "Deleted what?"

"That fake website,' Tad replies, "I'm under investigation now."

"Investigation? For being gay?" Veronica replies.

"NO! For murder."

"You commit murder?! Ha! That would be like me ordering the PCHers around. Not

happening. Why IM me anyway when you thought I got rid of the website?"

"You're my only option."

"Talk about being last resorts." Veronica mutters to herself, then typing. "Where RU?"

"Norfolk. At the NCIS offices."

"Nice. Ok, Who, what where when and why and how 

"Huh?" Tad types.

"Who was killed? Where? How was this person killed (if you can find out)? What time? Do you have an alibi? Why do they think you're the murderer?" Veronica asks. "In other words, do you have motive?"

"Oh." Tad thinks, "Sally Morgan, a probie. Just north of here (Norfolk), Special Agent Gibbs said that she was stabbed with a pocket knife, which they found at the scene, with my initials on it. He said she was murdered at one am two days ago. I dated her."

"Your alibi?"

"None. I was at home, alone, and I had the computer on, but I wasn't online or anything that would have timestamp. I lost my pocket knife a week ago. Veronica, please, I need help. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate."

"All right. Calm down. Call a lawyer from JAG or something, and I'll arrange to get out there. If you're guilty, I'll help nail you to the wall."

"Thank U."

"I'll see you it a day or two. I have to tie up some strings here." Veronica texts him, "I'll let you know my flight number. Oh, just so you know. It's $300 a day, plus plane tickets and the rental car." She wasn't going easy on him; after all, she knew who had the only copy of the website. _MAC_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mac."

"Veronica."

"So, I heard from our favorite amateur pornographer," Veronica tells her as they sit at a table in Java the Hut. "He's under suspicion for the murder of one of the probies by the NCIS. In their investigation, they found the porn sites you made for the Mutually Assured Destruction, which Carmen chose not to send. I gotta say, nice work." She smirked a little.

"Yes, I decided that if Carmen was not going to send it, the least I could do is just post it on the internet. For anyone curious enough to see. Plus I sent a copy to my friend Abby at NCIS in Norfolk."

"That's a coincidence. That's where Tad is," she saw Wallace across the room, with Jackie. They both waved, but kept to their respective tables, since Wallace knew that Veronica was on a case and would get the deets later.

"Yeah, anyway, I thought I should tell you I sent it to her only few days ago, when he first became their suspect and found out he was from Neptune. I also gave her the details of what happened here, with Carmen, and she suggested taping him to the NCIS flagpole."

"Did you tell her that Weevil and company already taped him to the Neptune flagpole, and as my own revenge I took off the gauze covering his tattoo of Seth's name?"

"Nope," Mac smiled mischievously. Veronica paid for their drinks and together they walked into the bright sunshine. "Look, I just sent it to make sure that it doesn't happen with some other girl he dates. Told Abby to keep an eye on his activities and she said he's been a good boy up 'til now."

"Great. Okay next step is my plane tickets and a place to stay." She took out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number, "Hey Leo, I need a favor."

"You're absolutely sure you want me to watch over her?" Tony DiNozzo asked his younger half-brother, Leo D'Amato, as he tossed his rubber ball up and caught it, leaning back in his chair, totally comfortable and at home at his desk in the NCIS offices.

"Yes, Tony, I'm sure. Veronica said that was going to be there, in Norfolk for a short time, and she needs a place to stay. Somewhere cheap, and where she feel comfortable."

"And you want me to watch over her? Give her a place to stay? Knowing my reputation?"

"Yes. I know you and I know Veronica. I know she'll taser you if you try something with you. I also know that you have that empty spare room."

"Yeah, it's not so empty now. Tell you what, I'll ask one of my female friends to let her stay over. Oh here comes one now. Yo! Ziva!" Ziva walked past his desk, totally not paying attention to him. "Ziva. Agent David? Earth to Ziva."

"Hi, Tony, what?" finally listening to him.

"My baby brother, Leo, needs a favor." On the other end, Leo rolled his eyes. He heard some debate.

Leo shouted, "Hey, put her on the speaker."

Hearing him, Ziva pressed the speaker button, "Agent Ziva David here. I have a spare room, but since I haven't unpacked yet, it is unfurnished."

"What?! Ziva you've been here almost nine months and you haven't unpacked everything yet."

"Well, actually, I've just recently sent for everything, as I've just decided that I'm staying her permanently," Ziva told Tony, "Anyway, Leo, I'd be happy to have your friend, Veronica is it? Stay, but she'll have to pay for her own food." Ziva picked up the paperwork for their new case from Tony's desk and read alittle. Catching the name Veronica Mars, Neptune High Students on the report, she said, "You wouldn't happen to be in Neptune, would you?"

"Why, yes, Ziva we are, why?" Leo asked, scratching his eyebrow, and frowning.

"Oh, no reason. Anyway, You can ask her if she minds staying."

"Sure, sure, oh here she comes now. Veronica!" Leo covered the mouthpiece of the phone, "My brother, Tony, knows this agent, Ziva David, who has a spare room."

"Great," Veronica pressed the speaker phone button, "Hey Agent David, My name is Veronica Mars. I'm coming over for a short vacation, and I just want a place to stay while I sight see."

"Well, the room I have is slightly crowded with unpacked boxes, but if you don't mind you can stay there." Ziva pointed to the sheet of paper and highlighted Veronica's name with the orange highlighter she'd picked up from Tony's desk, "I'll pick you up from the airport. Flight number?" Tony gave her a strange look at this generosity and she shook her head that she would answer his questions later.

"Oh, I- I'll just get a flight."

"No, no, I insist, I'll give you tour. We'll give you a tour.

"All right, but I'd still like to get a rental," Veronica said, firmly.

Leo asked, "Tony, do you still have my 'vette"

"Yes, always hoped you'd sell it to me, so I kept it in great condition. Took it to the mechanics every other year, and paid for the insurance and drove it once a week, to keep it running. I have the keys on my ring."

"Great. Veronica can drive the 'vette and at the end, you can have it. Free and clear. I'll write to the DMV and tell them to switch the title into your name."

"Well, okay,-" Tony was interrupted by Veronica.

"Leo, I can't drive a corvette. It's too generous."

"Look, consider it a favor for me. To make sure that big bro's been taking good care of it," he teased.

"All right. Ziva, its flight 320 at one in the afternoon your time. United Airlines."

Veronica exited the baggage claim area, heading to the front entrance. There were about a dozen people waiting for her fellow passengers but she did not see a sign with her name. (VMVO) "_Where is my ride?" _She glanced around once again, then opened her bag, grabbing her Sidekick. She started to dial the number Leo gave her for his brother.

She was startled when a handsome blue-eyed, brown hair man in is early thirties called her name, "Veronica Mars?" 

She nodded and asked, "Tony DiNozzo?"

He smiled, "Yep. Leo described you perfectly. Come on. Ziva is waiting for us," he bent down and picked up the largest of her luggage set and led her out to the black sedan with tinted windows and an opened trunk. "Get in," Tony told her, and set the two pieces of blue and black of luggage inside.

Veronica slid into the front passenger seat and turned to the pretty brunette in the driver's seat, "Ziva, thank you for picking me up."

"No problem," Ziva replied, "It's a good chance to meet other people outside of NCIS."

"So what it's like? I mean as an agent."

"Wonderful and frustrating," Ziva said.

"But it has its perks," Tony said as he settled into the backseat, and fastened his seat belt. Tony made faces once Ziva started to drive wildly. "Ziva, watch your driving, you don't want to scare Veronica back to Neptune."

"Relax, we'll be at the offices soon," Ziva said, swerving to avoid another car.

Veronica's Sidekick rang, and Veronica answered, "Hey Wallace, yep on my way right now," she paused, listening to Wallace, "Tell my dad not to worry, I'm fine. What's that voice in the background?" There was a teasing tone in her voice, like she already knew, then she frowned, "Why's Logan there with you and Jackie?" Another short pause, "Tell them not worry. Yeah, I'll tell Jackie that personally. Jackie, hey, heard you were hanging out with my BFF, what's up?" A pause as a faint female voice could be heard saying, "Mac, Cassidy, and Logan are all worried about you taking this case." Veronica laughed, "Jackie, this case is safer than trying to discover who killed those kids in the bus crash. Tell Mac and Cassidy not to worry so much." She left out the mention of Logan for now, "I'll be back in a week or so. Yep, promise. Tell Mac thanks for her computer help. Tell Wallace not to worry and that I'll call everyday. Promise." She hung up

"Friends?" Ziva asked

"Worried friends." Veronica affirmed.

"Worried? Why? For a good reason?" Tony asked before Ziva could.

"They don't trust the government," Veronica said, "Too many cover ups, Mac told me. Plus they don't trust you- Tony- I bet. Too many stories of what a womanizer you are."

"From Leo?"

"What do you think?"

"Don't believe everything you-"He was cut off by a disbelieving snort from Ziva. They passed through the entrance gates, gaining a guest pass for Veronica, and Ziva parked in her space. Ziva and Tony led the way to the front. Veronica handed her purse to the security personnel and he raised his eyebrow when the machine showed a weapon. Veronica said, "Ooopsy, forgot that was there. Go ahead and confiscate that and I promise you won't see it again when I pick it up."

"No problem." The guard put Veronica's taser in the box behind the counter, tagging it and giving her a receipt for it.

"Nasty little toy you got there," Tony said as he and Ziva escorted Veronica into the elevator and pressed the floor button needed. They walked out of the elevator when it stopped and walked to the set up of desks.

"Yep, and I know how to use it."

"So Leo said." He escorted her to the emptiest cubicle/ desk and said, "Sit down, keep quiet, and don't let Gibbs see you."

"See who?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the room from nowhere it seemed.

"Hi. I'm Veronica Mars," she smiled and held out her hand, "I'm a friend of Tony's brother, Leo and when I told Leo I was coming here for a vacation, he offered Tony's place. However, I will be staying-"

"With me," Ziva said.

"Nice to meet you, Veronica. May I borrow my agents?" Gibbs asked, more politely than usual.

"No problem, sir", Veronica watched as he motioned to Ziva and Tony and they moved out of ear shot. Briefly, she wished that she could read lips, then looking about spotted a piece of paper and a pen. She doodled for a minute, and then started to make a list of things she needed to do, to see, and to get while she was in Norfolk. She pondered over Gibbs reaction to her name. It was masked- surprise? Or shock? She had no idea she just knew that she had to help Tad; after all she did not think that he would murder someone. Drug, maybe, make amateur porn absolutely, but not kill. But then she once thought she knew Aaron Echolls as someone who was a gentleman, not man willing to kill, or to sleep with his son's girlfriends, or as a man who beat his son half to death for the littlest infraction. She had been thinking of Aaron Echolls a lot lately; how could she not? He killed her best friend, and nearly killed her as well. She knew the tapes would not be enough- she hoped that while helping Tad, she would be able to find more proof here. At the headquarters of NCIS.

A/N: hope you enjoyed it so far… r&r please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs eyed the petite blond sitting at one of the desks in the communal office and then turned to Tim, Tony and Ziva, "What is hse doing here?"

"Sir," Ziva started, but was interrupted by Tony who said "We already know she is apart of the case. She knows the suspect. Tad called her, that is why we have to keep her in our sights."

"Great job, DeNozo. Okay, Ziva watch her, and protect her as necessary. McGee- with me."

"Yes sir. Where are we going?"

"TO SEE ABBY!!!"

Abby sipped from her big Gulp, once in while tapping her fingers on the keyboard. To the right of her, the screens rolled with the Like-Crimes database. And to the right was the AFIS database. It scrolled with fingerprints. Matching points then rejecting the fingerprint as a match. She watched as Gibbs and McGee strolled in, Gibbs with a slight scowl, and McGee with a worried look. "Anything?" Gibbs asked, gruffly.

"According to my friend Mac in Neptune, the web site was created by her, because Tad was threatening Carmen with an amateur porn vid. The website was to be sent to the students at the Naval Academy, but Carmen decided not to send it even though Tad sent out the porn vid.

"M.A.D.?" McGee asked, reading her notes over her shoulder.

"Mutually Assured Destruction. Mac said it was Veronica's idea, because she thought it would keep tad from sending the video."

"Would Veronica be holding a grudge?" McGee asked- it was a valid question. Abby just glared at him.

"No, Mac says that Veronica tends to ignore someone unless they do something to her. She understands that not everyone is like her. Mac told me that Veronica only acts the way she does in order to put up a shell around herself."

"A shell?" the petite blond said from behind Gibbs, have snuck in, even quieter than Gibbs.

"Yes, Veronica. A shell." Came Mac's voice from the computers, "You know you have one."

"I would not need one if people did not act the way they did." Veronica replied with a sad smile.

"Huh?' McGee- not knowing of course about Veronica's past.

"Trust me. You do not want to know. It is a long story." Veronica said, and then changing the subject, back to the case at hand, "So I'm a suspect? Wish I could say it was my first time."

Abby said, "Not anymore."

Mac said, "I gotta go, Mac, Wallace and Beav are getting worried that I'll get caught." She signed off, before Gibbs and McGee said, in unison, "Caught at what?"

"Mac hacked into the system, by accident… the first time." Mac explained, implying that this time it was on purpose that Mac hacked into the government's system. Gibbs still stared at the computer, and then he abruptly left the room. Veronica looked around- being the human Google after all, did have its perks.

"Veronica, with me!" Gibbs shouted from outside the lab. Veronica obeyed, quickly catching up to him.

"Agent Gibbs-," she started to ask.

"Jethro."

"What?"

"My name is Jethro. Use it."

"Jethro, can I talk to Tad?"

"Yes," Trusting the petite blonde without question-a first, and a surprise since he barely trusted his own agents, but then again he trusted his instincts more, and his instincts told him to trust this kid.

"I want to ask-"

"where the body was found? Not far from here. I'll drive you there as soon as you talk to Wilson."

Tad Wilson looked up from the table in the interrogation room as Veronica entered the room, aware that any conversation they were going to have will be recorded, because he gave permission. He looked gaunt, and paler than usual.

"Hi, Tad. How are you?" Veronica asked gently.

"Veronica, I'd say it's good to see you, but that is not true, although I am grateful for any help you can provide."

"Tad, Gibbs said that the girl hand your name and phone number on her hand. Why?" Veronica, as usual, began with the not so subtle approach.

"I don't know. I told you that I haven't seen her in a while."

"Tad, come on. You want my help in clearing you or do you want me to go back home? Tell me the truth."

Looking around, Tad leaned forward, and said, "My friend, Mike, said, that she came looking for me at the sports grill and bar that we, most of the students from the naval academy, and the other surrounding colleges. He gave her my number, and even wrote it on his hand, in permanent marker. "

"When was this?" 

"A few days before she was killed."

"Which sports bar and grill?" 

"The Salvation. Mike always hangs out there, he likes the whisky- it's the best."

"Will they serve me?"

"Non-alcoholic. Did I mention that they are strict on the id policy?"

"Interesting." Veronica said. Looking thoughtful, she tilted her head, smiled at the one way mirror, knowing that behind it were Tony and Ziva observing with Gibbs. Nodding suddenly, she left the interrogation room, and went into the observation room, saying as she shut the door, "Okay you can follow me as long as you promise not to interfere with whatever I need to do."

Gibbs nodded his promise and before Tony or Ziva could say a thing, he asked, "will you be needing anything?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking into the bar, Veronica looked around and spotted Mike right away- Tad did a great description. She walked up and ordered a cappuccino. She looked at the television set up in the corner- it was the Yankees versus the Giants. She continued to look around, and saw a guy with several tattoos and a scowl on his face. "oooh handsome" (VMVO, sarcastic) She noticed a girl with twisty braids and big hoop earrings on the left. Next to Veronica was a guy with a tattoo saying "Semper fi", he looked well kept, and well (not overly) muscled, still big. At the far end of the bar was Mike, who was nursing a whisky. "Mike," Veronica called, approaching him.

Mike looked up, "Yeah," curiously… he did not know this young sweet looking petite chick.

"Hi, I'm… Betty," deciding to use a previous alias, "I am friends with Tad Wilson."

"You are? Because any friend of Tad's is a friend of mine." Mike said, using a total cliché.

"Really?" Veronica giggled, (VMVO) "Time for ditz mode" "Mine too"

Mike smiled, "So you got a place near here?"

"No, I am staying with some friends of a friend." Veronica looked over Mike's shoulder and saw Ziva and Tony. "Shoot (VMVO)" "Uh Mike, take me to your place. I'd like to talk somewhere a bit quieter."

"Sure," Mike stood up, tossing money on the bart for both drinks, and waving to the bartender, he led her out to his teal corvette.

"Wow, great car," Veronica noted out loud, still in her blonde ditz mode, then glanced at the license plate, "Mike*17", VMVO "Well that's original," Mike held the passenger door open for Veronica and said getting on the driver's side, then said, "Betty you're about to enjoy the ride of your life." As they drove to a gated community, Veronica noted a car behind them- Tony at the wheel, Ziva in the passenger side. Mike entered his code into the box by the gate and drove right in as the gate opened. It shut right in front of Tony's Camaro- Veronica saw his lips move in an expletive. Mike drove up to a white town house in the center of the ring of homes.

Mike led her into the house, shutting off the alarm, and then resetting it after he shut the door. He motioned to the den to the right, and followed her in. She sat down, and watched as he approached his desk, and a bookcase. Opening a panel, he pressed a switch, and over the desk, a monitor slid down from the ceiling. On this monitor, black and white images of the community flashed on the screen, Mike pressed another few buttons and Mike quickly looked through the images… turning to Veronica he said, "Do you know why that red Camaro was following us?"

"Yes. They're NCIS agents, still investigating that girl's murder. Unfortunately, they think that I am involved, as well as your friend, Tad. Tad told me that you gave that girl his number. I want to know why and what her number was."

"She asked for it and I think I wrote it down somewhere, hold on," he looked on his desk, under other papers, "Shoot, must be upstairs. Hold on."

"Sometimes, when an act of God shows up, you just gotta take advantage.(VMVO)," she placed one of her bugs underneath Mike's desk, carefully attaching it so it would not fall off, then walked over to the screen, and placed a small, almost invisible camera in the bookshelves. She heard his footsteps and casually walked back to her chair, and acted like she was just standing up. He handed her the piece of paper with the girl's number, and told her, "Not sure if it will do you much good."

"Right. I'd better go, before the agents get a warrant to come rescue me or something," Veronica said, heading for the door, dialing her dad's number, "Dad, I need you look up a number. Area code (406) 995-2125. Right. All phone calls. Repeated numbers." She listened as he listed the numbers, and she wrote them in her notebook. The list was pretty long for the moth, "Dad email the rest of the numbers to me, I gotta go, my ride's here." She hung up her cell, and climbing into Tony's car, "Hey guys. So anyway, very discreet. He saw you."

"I told you," Ziva said, "We should have taken my car."

"Not with the way you drive," Tony said, as he turned his car around and head back to headquarters.

"I got the girl's phone number, and called my dad to get phone records. The problem is that the area code is 406," this was met with silence. "406. Come on guys, 406. Montana! 406 is Montana's area code. The probie that was killed was from Montana."

"Yes. Helena to be exact," Ziva said, as they reached the parking garage for the headquarters.

"Do you think I can read her background file?" Veronica asked.

"Yes.," Tony led the way to the elevator after parking his car- as far away from other cars as he could, like an overprotective father keeping his 15 year old daughter away from horny teenage boys.

"So a girl from Helena Montana comes to the Naval Academy and meets Tad. They are fellow plebes, but they drift apart, and lose contact. She runs into Tad's friend, Mike, at the Salvation, and asks for Tad's number. Mike gives it, and asks for hers. A day later she ends up dead." Veronica said, getting a piece of gum from the pack in her pocket. She popped in her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully, "So who were her enemies, her rivals, and her friends?"

"She has a log on the web," Ziva said, "but McGee says it's only six months old and only has a few entries. It wasn't very useful. No names and people hardly ever mentioned."

"A diary?"

"None," Tony said, "If she had one, it's not there. Her computer did not have much either. No datebook, a few notes and essays from an old class, and less than five hundred music files."

"New computer?"

"About a year old, still inside it year long warranty," McGee said, "A lot of bookmarks for books, so she's reader. She also has a few recipe sites bookmarked- which suggests she likes to cook."

"So do I," Veronica said, a bit sarcastically, "Bookmarked books, and recipes isn't unusual. Is there anything unusual bookmarked?"

"Nope. Sorry," McGee shrugged, "Abby still looking in the hard drive though. Maybe there will something there."

"It just doesn't make sense," Veronica said suddenly, her brow furrowed in concentration, "I think you missed something."

"What?" Tony asked alertly, having just drunk two cups of coffee in quick succession. "How? I took complete photos and sketches of the crime scene and her apartment."

"We need to go back to the crime scene," Veronica said.

"And her apartment." Ziva said, and looked over at Tony who was shooting crumpled up balls of paper into McGee's trashcan. Tony looked up and sat up, grabbed the photos and they grabbed the next elevator down to he parking garage.

Meanwhile Gibbs stood in front of Director Jenny Sheppard's freshly polished desk. She was giving him a steely eyed gaze that never failed to turn him on, and he listened as she said, "So Veronica Mars arrived late yesterday morning and no one thought I should be told? No one thought that maybe I should be informed that our main suspect's friend was here, at the headquarters of the NCIS," She stood up, pulling down her light blue blazer jacket as she rounded the desk and looked up at him, continuing to stare at him firmly. Staring back her, Gibbs raised on eyebrow, his gray eyes unrelenting as they looked in hers. She was the first to look away- as their shared memories always got to her first, "I'll let it pass," she said, pulling forward a manila file, "Bring her up here next time you see her." Gibbs nodded and pivoted gracefully and sailed out the door. He passed Cynthia in the receptionist's area and a minute later was walking down the stairs to the bullpen. He saw McGee talking on the phone- he was getting some information for another case, and once McGee hung up, asked, "Where's DiNozzo?"

"Uh- he and Ziva took Veronica to the crime scene and to the victim's apartment. Abby called up and said she had something."

"What?" Gibbs asked, when McGee did not continue.

"She would not say, said to come down and she'll show us." McGee watched as Gibbs headed to the elevators and got up to follow him. The elevator door practically closed on his behind and Gibbs cracked a smile briefly before resuming his poker face. He looked at McGee who was nervously clearing his throat, and impatiently said, "What?"

"Uh- Tony said that his red camarro was spotted by Mike, and Veronica when they followed them to Mike's place. But Veronica still managed to get information from him and the number the probie gave to him for Tad. It has a 406 area code- which is-"

"Montana. So what is a girl from the boonies (so to speak) doing at the Naval Academy at Norfolk."

"Not sure, but her father owns a small ranch outside of Choteau-"

"Where they found all those dinosaur bones and eggs?"

"Yes boss. Her father said that she came over here to learn about computer technology in the Navy."

---- ----

It just doesn't make sense," Veronica said, her brow furrowed in concentration, "I think you missed something."

"What?" Tony asked alertly, having just finished his energy drink, "How?"

"We need to go to the crime scene," Ziva and Veronica said together, they glanced at each other, surprised, then all three headed back down to the car.

VVVV* * * * * * * VVVV

Crime Scene:

Veronica looked down the alley way where Sally Morgan had been found, The splatters of blood indicated that the girl had been killed, but "It's strange," Veronica said.

"What?" Tony asked, pulling the crime scene photos out and comparing them to the real thing.

"Well, Dr. Mallard told me that Sally had been stabbed, and had her throat cut across the jugular. But look at the blood pattern." She pointed to the splatter on the left and the right.

"The right side looks like it was sprayed on with a water gun," Tony said, startled.

"And the left looks like Morgan had been facing that way. Why didn't we see this?" Ziva asked.

Veronica shrugged. "Saw what you wanted to see? I don't know. I am curious about Sally Morgan's apartment though."

"Let's go then," Tony led the way back to the car, parked only a few feet a way. Tony put his hand on the car door handle and pulled- forgetting that he had not unlocked it yet, "Shoot." He pulled the keys out of his pocket and started to insert, but looked through the window. "Ziva, get Veronica out of here! Call Gibbs, tell him there's a bomb in our car. I activated it by touching the car. If I let go, the car will explode." Behind him, Ziva shoved Veronica into an alley, and behind a large metal garbage bin. She grabbed her cell phone and pressed the speed dial for Gibbs.

"Gibbs," he answered.

"There's a bomb," gasped out Ziva.

"Where?" Gibbs demanded, opening his desk draw, and grabbing his gun. He heard traffic, and gasping.

"Car… crime scene… Sally Morgan." It was garbled, but Gibbs understood.

"McGee!" He said, heading for the elevator.

"With you, boss," McGee said, grabbing his gun and backpack, following Gibbs into the elevator, getting in at the least second before the doors closed.

They reached the scene to see Tony holding onto the car door handle, sweating, and Veronica peeking through the other side to see if she could disable the bomb connected to the driver's door.

"It doesn't look like it's connected here," she started to opened the door.

"Wait," Ziva commanded, and she took Veronica's place, opening the car door, pushing her out of the way, while looking down into the car, at the bomb. It was wired to the driver's side of the door, and there was a red light blinking steadily. Ziva leaned out and said, "Hand me the scissors, and pair of gloves," she grabbed them as Veronica passed them to her, "Thanks." She studied the bomb, looking at the trip wire.

"Well, there seems to be a flaw in the bomb. It won't explode if I cut this green wire while pressing this button," Ziva said, and proceeded to do so. They breathed a sigh a relief and Tony sat on the ground, almost gasping in gratitude and reprieve. Ziva pulled the wires off the door handle and picked up the bundled C4 and wires. Narrowing her eyes, she pulled off the piece of paper from the side that had not been seen until now

"Get that to Abbey." Gibbs said, "Have dust-"

"For fingerprints, check for DNA, and look how the bomb was made," McGee said, taking it from Ziva after putting of latex gloves, and grabbing a plastic evidence bag.

"Gibbs!" Ziva shouted, "There's a note." Gibbs grabbed it from Ziva's hand and read it. He turned to McGee, who handed him an evidence bag. He sealed it up and McGee put it in the car.

Gibbs turned to Veronica, and asked, 'Are you all right?"

"yes," The petite blonde replied, "Honestly, it was scary, but once we determined that the bomb-"

"That was an enormously idiotic thing that you almost did," Gibbs said, "and you enabled Ziva to save your lives."

"Well, I would have disarmed it myself, but she beat me to it." Veronica said, "What did that note say?"

"You know how to disarm a bomb?" Gibbs asked, surprised (as he should be).

"Yes, my dad made me take a class on bombs after the thing with Aaron Echolls, and the bus crash."

"Bus crash?" Gibbs asked.

"Neptune High School bus crash off a bridge," McGee answered, then saw the stares from his boss and coworkers, "Abby told me after Veronica arrived here."

"Tony, Ziva, escort Veronica to Ziva's apartment, and watch her like a-"

"A vulture, Gibbs?" Ziva finished.

"That's hawk, Ziva," Tony corrected.

"No, like an ex wife watches over her alimony," Gibbs said. (AN: I know Gibbs said something similar in an episode, not sure which).

►►►►►►►►►►►►► Break Line ◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄

Hope you like it. Please review. Next to be updated: Victoria or Neptune in Death, or Baby Makes Two.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or NCIS.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5:

"So the bomb was aimed for Veronica?" Abby asked Gibbs.

"So the note said. I don't think it would have done much damage in the end. You said you had something?" Gibbs said handing her the Caf Pow he'd brought with him.

"Yes. The fingerprints on the bomb's wires go back to a man who was put in prison three years ago."

"That's a problem," Gibbs said, "and?"

"He's dead, Gibbs. Someone stabbed him, last week, with a broken toothbrush," Abby said, then twirled on her platforms, "And that person came up for parole last week- early parole."

"Name, Abby," Gibbs said.

"Carter Fletcher," Abby said, practically jumping up and down.

"Who?" Gibbs said.

"Carter Fletcher?!" Veronica exclaimed from behind Gibbs and Abby.

"Who's Carter Fletcher?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"He worked with Aaron Echolls on a few films as a stunt coordinator," Veronica said, "He went to jail for stealing props from one of them."

"Hence the early parole," Abby said, "Echolls must have paid someone off to get this guy out."

"Right," Gibbs said, turning on his heel and walking out of forensics, Veronica on his heels.

"Gibbs, do you think that Aaron Echolls is behind the murder and the bomb here?"

"I don't know," he responded pressing the elevator button that lead to the squad room.

She shut her eyes in response, blinking rapidly. He saw a glimmer of tears before she blinked them away. Awkwardly, he patted her arm in comfort, and when the elevator doors slid open, he strode out ahead of her, giving her time to conceal her emotions. He heard her shoes clip clop on the flooring behind him and he grinned- mostly in relief, but also in satisfaction-, he knew Veronica was too strong to let her emotions get in the way of doing what she did best.

McGee looked up just as they entered the area with the four desks, and he said, "Uh, boss?"

"Yes, McGee," Gibbs said, picking up the stack of messages from his desk and tossing them in the trash. They were all from his ex wives, the director or the Sec-Nav anyway.

"The director-"

"Wants to see me in her office now. On my way," He started to walk up to the mezzanine that overlooked the squad room and saw Veronica still standing looking around, "Mars, with me!"

Veronica looked up, and walked up to where Gibbs stood, and they walked to the director's office together.

(In the office upstairs)

"Welcome, Ms. Mars," the redheaded director stood up as Gibbs escorted the petite blonde-haired young woman into her large office.

"Director Sheppard," Veronica reached out a hand to the powerful woman behind the desk. They shook hands and then both sat down, eying each other the way that two predators would watch each other.

"Ms. Mars," the red headed director said, "This situation is awkward for me. I want to trust you, but I had an interesting talk with Sheriff Lamb a couple of hours ago. However, I also talked to your friend Mac, and Abby. I trust their judgment."

"Director, I think my friends are a bit biased. I'd rather you go with your own judgment. Now, I am willing to help you investigate, because I don't think Tad Wilson killed that girl."

"Great. Gibbs doesn't either and he wants your help. I trust his judgment and my instincts will allow you to help so long as you don't get in his way and you follow-"

"Orders?" Veronica interjected, frowning.

"Guidelines," Gibbs offered, "And my first is don't go anywhere with out any of my agents with you."

"Excellent," the director said, standing up, implying that the meeting was over. Veronica and Gibbs also stood up. "Gibbs, keep me updated. Veronica, have a good day."

Gibbs walked Veronica out to the hallway where Ziva was waiting and motioned with his hands for Ziva to watch over her. He waited as they left and then turned back into the office. He walked past Cynthia who opened her mouth.

"She's expecting me," Gibbs said cutting her off and entering the inner sanctum of the director's office. He shut the door behind him and looked at the red-haired director.

"I know. Abby told me," Jenny said, without looking up from the forms she was signing. She sighed, looked up and said, "Do what you have to do." She reached up and rubbed her neck, "I know you will, anyway."

Gibbs nodded and once again spun on his feet and left the office and its antechamber.

Leaving the mezzanine, he motioned for DeNozo to follow him. They walked into the elevator and as the door shut, and the box descended Gibbs felt Tony watching him. "Say it," he muttered.

"Is Veronica in danger?"

"Yes," Gibbs watched as the lights flashed over the floor numbers, then said, "You, McGee, and Ziva are to take turns as her bodyguards. Except when you're in the squad room."

"Right. Well, Ziva gets tonight's shift, since Veronica is staying with her," Tony said, watching as Gibbs mutely nodded. "So who do you suspect?"

"Abby said that Carter Fletcher used to work with Aaron Echolls. Aaron Echolls knows that Veronica, Duncan Kane, and his son, Logan are the only witnesses to the sex tapes. Veronica told me that Duncan kidnapped his daughter and left town. Veronica and Logan are his only threats now, but maybe he thinks that Logan can be persuaded to follow family loyalty."

"Huh." Tony said, thinking of his own family. They reached the bottom floor of NCIS Headquarters, "So what next?"

"You tell me," Gibbs said, leaving the building, heading for his car. He needed coffee and not the sludge from NCIS break room.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Author's Note: Sorry. This story feels like is taking ages. Okay, you what to do with that pretty like review button ↓ there.


End file.
